creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cupcakes
Damn, it's like Agony In Pink with ponies. Robotkat 00:09, October 17, 2011 (UTC) CAKES! CUPCAKE IS A CAKE! Best pasta evar durp FUCK I just ate a cupcake. I can't read this...what the hell have they done to my childhood. Lalala, think of ponies~~ Think of ponies~~ Non-dead, mutiliated, psychotically tormented ponies~~ K nevermind don't think of ponies ;=; StrawberrySugarpuff 22:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah, Jesus. Somebody really went ahead and added this thing. I guess it was inevitable! Javer80 23:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Well people actually like this. I'm going to go outside and scream profanities where people can't hear me. Daltsch 23:56, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I like how people find this gross and unsettling. It really isn't. You babies need to grow up. Sincerely, Awikicontributer 22:15, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ^^Opinions, dumbass. "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 22:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) NOU URFAC WEIRDO did you know i'm amazing? 17:16, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Although this lacks horror and amusement, i enjoy hiw well-written and descriptive this story was. VoidIntruder 23:25, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Wonderful. Ahh Cupcakes, what a classic. Your worst fears. 01:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I somehow doubt this is really a creepypasta, more than it is a simple (well, maybe not exactly simple) grimdark fanfic. Claws111 00:23, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I've never understood why people associate Party of One Pinkie with Cupcakes Pinkie. Cupcakes Pinkie is far more like regular Pinkie than the way she acts in Party of One. Except with more murder. ~Pøi - "Wow, sarcasm! That's original!" 15:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Failblog Hey look! The story made the failblog. Proud day...Failblog Linkotan 15:29, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Who needs sleep anyways? Tollzgirl 19:47, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Tollzgirl Ugh I don't really feel like I'm going to be haunted by this story, I just really, really feel like throwing up... Rainbow Dashie 19:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) This is sick It's sick and gruesome,but..I don't know how,but im immune to being grossed out to shit like this. I imagined every scene...I must admit this is well writen.Diffomega 04:44, January 25, 2012 (UTC) admins please romve this, this is not a pasta and is waaaay to innaporpriate for this site.Devincooper64 01:02, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ^^^ Way too innapropriate? The Cleansing, anyone? "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 01:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) The point of the site is kinda to cater to inappropriate things Devin. Mr.Zalgopasta 23:18, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! I for one found this sadisticlly amuseing! >-) This Again... I came upon this once again in my random internet searching. This is a fucking chilling story, even though they are only cartoon characters. This story is like Sweeny Todd, based in the MLP universe. The descriptions are very, very detailed, and graphic. This story even made me fairly uneasy, and I've read all of the most famous creepypastas. Overall, I'd say this DEFINITELY belongs here, as it will definitely cause unease to MLP fans. Score: 10/10 CreationofUnease My goal in life is do the unexpected. 23:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Cause unease to MLP fans? I'm a brony and I loved this! The writing is fantastic, the most descriptive and realistic I've seen in any story, on print or on the internet. I have yet to see anything else match it's vivid nature. And I just love Pinkie in this story, it's so chilling as she laughs and jokes while tearing her friend apart. Haters can hate, this is true classic. 10/10 Mdcowboy 16:49, February 15, 2012 (UTC)Mdcowboy I found this a long time ago, and as soon as I saw this sitting in the suggested reading section, I truly laughed out loud. Is it odd that it was this story that got me to actually watch the show? I find it to be at least. The writing is fantastic and it is creepy in the skin crawling sadistic way. I've definitely suggested it to people and have gotten some interesting responses back such as "I am scarred for life.", but I still deem it a must read for anyone looking for a good creepy story. Darknoctremsinth (talk) 05:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC) LOL? Who put this under Suggested Reading? Awikicontributer 22:06, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Who knows? It is one of the best fanfics. Certainly gruesome and creepy ^_^ Mr.Zalgopasta 22:15, February 9, 2012 (UTC) This is why I don't read fanfic. ~ Sky Zelda My opinion Wow, this pasta (errr, fanfic) is incredible. Loads better than Sweet Apple Massacre - in this fanfic you can actually imagine the character doing this and you can sense her motivation and clues as to why she's doing this. It ruins Pinkie Pie for alot of people, but that's what makes it so genius. I love grimdark fics done right. "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 03:26, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Actually pretty good in my opinion. If you dislike this, I don't blame you though. It can be gross and unsettling in the right condition but... yeah it's not a blind fury like SAM and not a WOT like RF so overall pretty good! did you know i'm amazing? 01:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Totally awesome. I am so glad this was added. This was actually the story that got me to start watching the show itself. Best part is how Pinkie still acts all cheerful and bouncy, something NONE of the other Pinkamena fan projects have achieved so far. This story got her personality down to the fucking letter. A few months back I was on a creepypasta binge, reading as many scary stories as I could and listening to the old Lavender town music on youtube ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNKEcCna-ws ). Don't remember how, but I ended up finding Cupcakes. At the same time, I was listening to Betrayal from Silent Hill 2 ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WShknpNpHbY ). Let me tell you something. Have you ever craved a hamburger? Have you ever pictured the burger in your head, drive to the store, and ordered a burger, hoping that it would come close to the satisfaction this dream burger would provide? Then have you ever received that dream burger? I was craving scary stories, and after reading this one with Betrayal playing, the only feeling I registered for the next three days was satisfaction. No exaggeration. To totally satisfy a craving is not something you can do very often. KingRidley 05:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Pinkamena Diane Pie After her full name was revealed, and that she had straight hair when she was younger, Pinkamena has been associated as the psycho side of Pink, Cupcakes and "Party for One" in particular. It makes absoltely no sense to call her that. Her youngerself wasn't some kind of alternate personality, that's her real name. It baffles me to think that Pinkamena sort of gets treated as her darker side when she's still Pinkamena when she's happy. All it is is her full name. Sorry to go on this tyrade, just something that bugs me. Fluttershy138 05:38, March 1, 2012 (UTC) My response: DAFUQ? A, her name was changed and B, who knows? her mother may as well be insane and gave them the same name. or maybe, her twin sister changed her name? IDK but I at least used logic over wikipedia... did you know i'm amazing? 12:29, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Shortening her name =/= changing it. Pinkie is just her nickname because it's less bland than Pinkamena. Fluttershy138 12:45, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Not sure. It may be shortening it or having it legally changed. But either way, I'm still a strong believer that pinkie pie has an evil sister. Think what you will, but I'm not convinced it's party of one skitzophrenia. *most likely misspelled* did you know i'm amazing? 21:38, March 8, 2012 (UTC) classic Cupcakes...just a classic. The puns are pretty bad, but I guess we all need to get a real stomach for them. Haha. 23:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Didn't scare me. Didn't scare me at all. Deranged? Yep. Disgusting? Yep. Funny? Yeah, sorta. Scary? Actually, yeah, really scary. But not creepy. And maybe it's just 'cause I'm a little loony myself, but scary stuff doesn't scare me unless it's also creepy. People have mentioned that one of the things that makes this so creepy is you can imagine Pinkie Pie doing this kind of stuff. I just don't see it. Sure, I can see how if she were pushed far enough, she might actually do something like this, a la Party for One, but this Pinkie doesn't seem like the Party for One Pinkie to me. This seems like lucid, relatively sane, everyday Pinkie, and I'm pretty sure lucid, relatively sane, everyday Pinkie would never do anything like this. I mean sure, it explains how she can just be so happy all the time, even though people hurt her sometimes, but somehow I just don't see it. I think it might be because the magnitude of the abuse we witness toward her is insufficient to explain why she would need to vent her frustration in this manner. BigBug64 22:58, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeeeech This pasta taught me that incredible writing, extreme gore, and a twisted mind don't go together. Och, I feel like vomiting right now... 41488p 10:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I assume you mean that in the sense that this story only involves one of the three? Seriously, this fic is dreadful. The gore is uncreative, the premise is stupid and doesn't make sense as part of the show's universe, the writing is bad, but because it's filled with gore and stars ponies, everyone seems to love it. Nezumihime (talk) 12:22, November 27, 2012 (UTC) if only... if only I could edit this... did you know i'm amazing? 17:14, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Gross... I vomited shortly after reading this. I have been collecting the classic MLPs and I must have eighteen Pinkie Pies and twelve Rainbow Dashes. From left to right I have seperated them by character. And all of the Pinkie Pies are sitting on my dresser. Right next to my bed. I slept on the couch that night xD Gee, the ponies don't seem the like Rainbow Dash do they? I mean, first we have this story where Pinkie Pie kills her, and in that one video "Shed.mov," Fluttershy ends up killing Rainbow Dash, what's up with that? Guess she's not a very popular pony. On another note, how does she piss herself? I really love this creepypasta so much it inspired me to start working on artwork of pinkie pie holding up dashie's wings and smiling as dashie is bleeding and crying... RavenLore (talk) 13:53, July 23, 2012 (UTC) hmmm Not gory enough x3 NomNomNommyZombies (talk) 12:50, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Too Violent. It's not even scary, just completly and utterly violent. It's too similar to some of the 'slasher flicks' that they make where all they do is kill people in horribly gruesome ways, but with cartoon ponies. It's... Fine, but more disturbing than scary. ChildofSolitude (talk) 21:49, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Damn... I personally hate My Little Pony, but this is one of the best pastas I've ever read. SuckMyPianist (talk) 20:45, June 10, 2013 (UTC) i hate pink pony. this was sad to hear that dash is DEAD! and quite disgusting. although great pasta but pinkie pies gotta die someday cant stand her.ŁThorn Ł (talk) 05:16, July 6, 2013 (UTC)Prince Thorn VIDEO NOT WORKING? I really wanted to watch the vid but it's not working. 0.0